In the gaming environment, a user typically interacts with a gaming program through a manually controlled input device such as XBOX steering wheels, pedals, PS3 game controllers, XBOX game controllers and the like. Each gaming system has an inbuilt algorithm, which tracks the user control movements, and displays the output of the gaming program based on the control movements. In order to attain optimal output results, the user control movements, need to be optimized through manual practice and experience of the user. However, this could be time-consuming and error prone, as the user may not be able to generate similar optimal output results at all times.
Hence there is a need for a method and system, which can guide the user on optimal control movements, for winning the gaming program. Further, the method and system that provides a voice guiding signal to the user shall be beneficial in the gaming environment, where the user can operate the game controller on hearing the voice signals.
While systems and methods are described herein by way of example and embodiments, those skilled in the art recognize that systems and methods for electronic financial transfers are not limited to the embodiments or drawings described. It should be understood that the drawings and description are not intended to be limiting to the particular form disclosed. Rather, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the appended claims. Any headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used herein, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to) rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include”, “including”, and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.